Writer Block
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: Midorima untuk pertama kalinya terkena WB alias Writer Block. Namun karena dia menemukan archive fiksi dari 'Ravenhawk' WB-nya menguap begitu saja. 21 kata absurd di ending fiksi 'Ravenhawk' cukup membuat WB-nya hilang. /Hm… orang ini sepertinya asik nodayo/ [Dedicated For Midorima Shintarou Birthday. 7/7] Mind to Review? Oneshot.


_**Tsunderima**_ **:** _Cukup bagus. Tapi aku masih menemukan banyak typo di dalamnya. Apa ini pertama kalinya kau menulis kilat? Hm, segitu saja ya. Coba tingkatkan fokus-mu dalam mengetik supaya tidak banyak typo._

* * *

Lelaki surai hijau lumut menghela nafas panjang. Meski hanya mengetik 30 patah kata, ribetnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Apa ini yang dinamakan ' _Writers Block'_? Sampai mengetik _review_ susahnya minta ampun.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan _oneshot_. Tapi _mood_ ku…"

Dapat kita lihat di sekitar badan yang tingginya–kurang lebih–195 centimeter. Terdapat aura-aura mencekam berwarna ungu kehitam-hitaman. Kantung mata sehitam mata panda, rambut hijau acak-adul, kemeja yang tidak terkancingi dengan benar. Terlebih, kamarnya sudah berubah menjadi kapal pecah.

"Ribet banget, padahal tidak di kejar _deadline_ dan kawan-kawannya…" ia menghela nafas lagi.

Midorima Shintarou. Remaja berumur 17 tahun, bersurai hijau dan ber kacamata. Pemain basket di sekolah bernama 'Shuutoku' termasuk pintar dan _ikkemen_. Tanpa di ketahui siapapun, ia memiliki 'hobi' tersembunyi.

Midorima menyukai membaca dan menulis, terlebih _fiksi_. Ia selalu menuangkan hasil idenya di buku atau di laptop. Namun sejak Midorima menemukan website ' ' semua idenya ia tumpahkan disana. Dalam satu bulan, pengikut akunnya 'Tsunderima' memiliki pengikut sebanyak 2500 orang. Hebat? Itu termasuk hebat. Hasil karya yang dia _publish_ juga bukan hanya sekedar tulisan ceker ayam. Namun benar-benar 'tulisan' layak. Pasalnya, nilai mengarang–dalam bahasa jepang–Midorima mencapai 98. Nilai ter tinggi se 'SMA Shuutoku'.

Hal hebat lainnya mengenai Midorima adalah: dia bisa membagi waktu antara _real life_ , basket, dan 'Fanfixst' tanpa acara lelah sama sekali. Entah Midorima memiliki stamina dewa atau apa. Namun, sialnya untuk Midorima bulan ini. Midorima Shintarou, untuk pertama kalinya, terkena–

"Haaahh… _writer block_ sialan _nodayo_!"

– _writer block_.

* * *

.

.

 **Writer Block**

 _A_ _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Oneshot**_

 _Fic for '_ _Midorima Shintarou_ _' Birthday!_

.

.

* * *

"Padahal aku sudah membaca sepuluh _archive_ lebih, namun kenapa masih belum bisa menghilangkan virus ini _nodayo_?!"

Kesal. Ingin rasanya Midorima melempar laptop tak bersalah di hadapannya. Namun ia urungkan niatan tersebut. Kalau laptopnya rusah nanti dia mau ngetik di mana memangnya? Warnet? _Hell no_. Yang namanya warnet sudah musnah di sini.

"Apa baca _fandom_ lain dulu ya?"

Midorima itu seorang Author di berbagai macam _fandom_. Seperti Narto, Koroko no Bashuke, Shingaki no Koyojin, Imuyassha, Vleach, Wanpis, Koroshitjuji dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi Midorima lebih suka menulis fiksi di _fandom_ 'Koroko no Bashuke' dari pada yang lain. Kenapa? Karena _reader_ nya ramah-ramah semua. Tidak seperti _fandom_ Narto, _fandom_ sejuta umat. Dan kali ini, Midorima tengah bergelayutan di _fandom_ Narto. Mengecek ide. Toh di sana lebih banyak _archive_ dibandingkan di Koroko no Bashuke.

"Hm… kali ini pakai _genre_ saja."

Digeser kursor menuju tab menu filter. Midorima butuh _genre_ humor, sekarang juga. Setidaknya untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh. Namun bukannya mengganti _genre_ , Midorima malah mengganti filter 'sort' dari ' _favorites'_ menjadi ' _update date_ '.

 _Emerald_ menemukan _archive_ baru. Serta… author baru? Midorima hampir hafal semua author di _fandom_ Koroko no Bashuke, jadi mudah baginya untuk tahu jika menemukan nama author baru.

"Hn? _Ravenhawk_? Author baru 'kah?"

Ia meng-klik nama 'Ravenhawk'. Sebuah Bio muncul.

* * *

 _Hai! Aku_ _ **Ravenhawk**_ _, yah, panggil saja aku begitu. Aku masih baru di fandom ini. Entah kenapa fandom Koroko no Bashuke membuatku nyaman. Apa mungkin karena reader yang ramah?_

* * *

Midorima merasa memiliki kesamaan dengan si Ravenhawk. Bibir Midorima tertarik. Senyum tipis tampak.

 _Aku laki-laki. Ketjeh lho! Mata ku juga seksi! Jadi salam kenal para gadis-gadis cantik! Aku masih SMA lho~ ada yang mau kenalan? Bisa PM saja aku_ –

Perut Midorima mual. Di _scroll down_ cepatbagian bio. Tampaknya sudah tidak ada data penting mengenai si Ravenhawk. Langsung saja Midorima melihat _archive story_.

Benar saja, _archive_ Koroko no Bashuke-nya masih satu. Namun _archive fandom_ lain err… lumayan banyak.

"Glasses? Judul fiksi pertama di _fandom_ ini? Terlebih hanya 500 lebih _words nodayo_. Ini sih tidak niat mengetik namanya!" keluh Tsunderima–Midorima.

Meski begitu, tetap saja _story_ berjudul glassesia baca.

* * *

 _Glasses ©_ _ **Ravenhawk**_

 _Koroko no Bashuke ©_ _ **Fujimount Justyear**_

 _Fiksi Korobas pertama ku! Selamat membaca semua!_

* * *

Dahi _jenong_ mengkerut. Simpel. Seperti _archive-archive_ miliknya. Apa mungkin si Ravenhawk pernah membaca fiksinya? Tapi ia tidak pernah merasa menemukan _review_ dari reader bernama Ravenhawk. Atau… si Ravenhawk menggunakan _review_ anon– ah dari pada memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik Midorima mulai ajang membacanya.

* * *

 _ **Ps:**_ _Fiksi ini ku sebut Quoble. Gabungan Quotes dan Drabble. Jadinya pendek deh!_

* * *

Dahi _jenong_ mengkerut, lagi. Apa coba _Quoble_? Apa dia mau membuat aliran baru?

* * *

" _Your Glasses just in the way. In the way for me to see your emerald eye. And I hope, I could see that emerald clearly."_ _ **–Kazu**_

* * *

Untuk ke tiga kalinya, dahi _jenong_ kembali mengkerut.

"Bahasa inggrisnya agak… rumit _nanodayo_." Meski dia bilang rumit, namun bahasa inggrisnya mudah untuk di mengerti–mungkin efek kepinteran Midorima yang membuat bahasa inggris jadi mudah.

* * *

 _Aku bertemu dengannya di gym, saat aku sedang bermain basket. Dia menatapku dari sisi lain_ court _. Maka dari itu, ku dekati pemuda bersurai hijau._

* * *

Ah ya, _pairing_ di 'Quoble' ini adalah Greendoor bersama Hightail. Nama yang aneh untuk karakter bukan? Yah, salahkan si _mangaka_ yang memberi nama aneh bin ajaib untuk karakternya sendiri.

Midorima terus membaca sampai akhir. Satu kalimat yang ia suka dari fiksi ini.

* * *

 _Manik emerald yang begitu indah. Tampakkan lah wujudmu. Aku ingin melihatmu. Bisakah kacamata itu kau lepas? Aku ingin melihat indah wujudmu._

* * *

Simpel.

Mungkin bagi orang lain, kalimat tadi biasa. Tapi untuknya, itu luar biasa dan simpel. Yah, Midorima kan kelainan, mungkin.

Tangannya bergerak gesit menekan _button_ demi _button_. Merangkai sebuah paragraf komentar.

* * *

 _ **Tsunderima:**_ _Simpel. Kata yang bisa ku ucapkan untuk 'Quoble'mu. Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang Quoble, apa itu aliran barumu? Atau…? Hm, aku tidak menemukan Typo. Nampaknya kau fokus dalam mengetik. Aku tidak tahu harus komentar apa lagi, namun fiksi mu membuat virus writer blockku hilang begitu saja. Keep Writing, Tsunderima._

* * *

Midorima merasa dirinya begitu bodoh. Untuk pertama kalinya Midorima tak tahu harus mengisi kotak _review_ dengan apa. Mungkin _writer block_ nya belum hilang sempurna?

* * *

Kursor kembali dia gerakkan. Mengecek notifikasi e-Mail.

"Hn? _Review_ ku langsung di jawab _nodayo_."

* * *

 _ **Ravenhawk**_ _: Hi! Terima kasih review mu! Meski yah… aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan._

* * *

Perempatan berkedut nampak di dahi _jenong_ Midorima.

* * *

 _Sorry, jangan di ambil hati. urr… mengenai Quoble… aku juga kurang mengerti. Aku hanya iseng-iseng saja membuatnya kemarin malam._

* * *

Dua perempatan berkedut tampil keren di dahi _jenong_ Midorima. Mengapa orang ini bisa begitu bodoh untuk menjawab _review_?

* * *

 _Apakah benar Quoble ku menghilangkan virus Writer block mu?! Wah! Aku tidak menyangka! Uh, ngomong-ngomong… writer block itu apa ya?_

* * *

Puluhan perempatan berkedut _show-off_ di dahi _jenong_ Midorima. Iya iya, dia ngaku kalau _review_ nya 'gaje' dan _absurd_ banget. Tapi kenapa jawaban _review_ nya juga ikut-ikutan 'gaje' _and absurd_?!

* * *

 _Hei-hei! Melihat profil fanfixts mu… kau lucu juga ya! Mirip dengan Greendoor! Apa itu asli? Ung, apa kau mau menjadi teman author ku juga?_

* * *

Ke _absurd_ an makin tinggi.

Bibirnya tertarik ke ke atas.

"Hm… orang ini sepertinya asik _nodayo_."

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/n:**

Yosh, ending dengan tidak elitnya.

AKU GAK TAU MAU NGETIK APA LAGI. GA MOOD. SEMUA GA MOOD. JADI HASILNYA GINI HUAAA *pundung

mengenai nama plesetan ya... iykwim aja deh :'3

ah, fic ini aku persembahkan untuk may ex boyfriens: 'MIDORIMA SHINTAROU' :'3 kkyaa~ habede beb~ makin langgeng sama takao ya~ bilang sama mantanmu kalo ada yang berani deketin takao sama kamu~ /apaan

yah, ke gajean fic ini terjadi akibat bad mood dan wb :v bah :v

udah lah segitu aja :'v mengenai fic ret m MidoTaka keknya kelar besok deh :'v soalnya kalo aku paksain tar hasilnya jelek :'v

apa yang aku harus lakukan demi menghilangkan wb?! aaaiiihhhh mana nih oneshot pendek nget -_- auah. Kyuu lagi puasa sih :V

Mind to **Review**?

 _Salam,_

 _kQ_


End file.
